Gel inks have become quite popular for use in writing pens. In particular, gel inks may be made in pastel, neon and metallic colors that shine brightly from a piece of paper when used to write.
Ink pens employing pastel, neon or metallic colored gel ink are typically made with a single color of gel ink in the barrel of the refill.
Children need to be encouraged to learn to write and to use an ink pen in writing. The present invention encourages children to write with an ink pen because they are anxious to see the ink within the pen change colors as writing takes place.